The End With A Start
by heymeallison
Summary: It was like a gas leak. It spread quietly and unknown until it exploded. Zombies. All it took for two people to finally find true love was for the world to be ridden with the reanimated dead. One needed another to live, and they kept the other from dying. Faberry with minor Brittana and Klaine.


Untitled

**A/N: Hola. This is my first fanfiction. I expect reviews of terror and about how readers eyes burned out of their sockets after reading this because it was soo bad. I have really bad grammar and I don't really have a beta, so if you're interested just pm me maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Glee. Wish I did. But alas it is the property of RIB. And uhm Ryan? You're shitting on your property just to say. Everyone would be gay and Finn would have died in the army if I owned Glee. I'm kidding. I don't wish death. I want him to be missing in action and possibly held captive by terrorists. **

Day 1

I was running. Running like my life depended on it, and it did. They were right on the heels of my boots. I could smell the revolting smell of rotting flesh and death everywhere. I swung my M4 Carbine and fired at the hoard without turning back or slowing my pace down. The magazine ran out and I fumbled with my pocket to get another one. Sweat formed practically everywhere on my body from the physical exertion. I successfully reloaded and fired aimlessly at the hoard again just hoping for them to slow down long enough for me to run back to base or some sort of refuge. The mag ran out again and I was out of ammo. I had no more use for it and threw it back because it was slowing me down. I might die today. The thought made me run faster. I was still so far away from the school! I think back to the day that caused me to run for my life. Not even from a living person, but _zombies_.

0~0

Santana, Brittany, and I were walking to cheerios practice when we saw it. A zombie, or at least at the time we thought it was a zombie. It could have been some joke the jocks were playing, scaring the girls and a couple of wimpy guys into thinking that the zombies had taken over. But they way it moved, the deadly shade of yellow its eyes were, and the missing chunks of flesh said a different story. It limped towards with its arms extended. I saw Santana panic and shift to her right to protect Brittany out of the corner of my eye. I froze to my place on the ground as the undead moved closer. Terror coursed through my veins and undoubtedly Santana and Brittany's too. Acting on instincts I didn't even know I had, I took my school binder and swung at the undead once it was within arm's reach. The decapitated head rolled on the once shiny linoleum as the rest of the body went limp and oozed a green and black-ish substance. I took a closer look at the head and body. It was Jack Dalling, one of our school's running backs. He had actually been a nice guy. Of course he never defended Glee and the "scum" of the school because that'd be social suicide, but he never once threw a slushie. There was only one time when he threw one at Rachel as a part of his football team's initiation into popularity. Now here he was, dead. Well dead, undead, and dead again. I felt vomit rise in my throat. I just killed a kid. I willed the bile to return to my stomach and turned to Santana comforting a paler than usual Brittany.

"You guys okay?" I spoke as I inspected the hall for incoming zombies. I didn't see anymore.

"Yeah we're okay, but Q, what the absolute fuck are we gonna do? You just killed Jack here, well re-killed. What the fuck's happening?" Santana exclaimed in the harshest possible tone while comforting Brittany.

"We're going to Sue Sylvester's office." I said.

I jogged down the hall and opened a supply closet. I rummaged through it to find 2 brooms and a mop. Why they were so hard to find explains our school's actual level of cleanliness. I handed a broom to Brittany and the mop to Santana while keeping the last broom for myself.

"Come on guys, aim for the head if you see another zombie and stay close" I said while checking the corner for more undead.

"No way Q. Not till you tell us why we gotta go to Sue's office. Not that I don't entirely trust you, but the shit has hit the fan and I wanna make sure you aren't bring us to the source of all of this crazy. Don't blame me for curiosity." Santana says rooted to her spot next to Brittany. I sighed and recalled my strange story.

0~0

_I was making my way to third period when Becky steps into my path and just stops. "Hey Becky." I say shaking my leg in impatience because I really don't want to be late._

"_Coach Sylvester wants to see you." Becky says and walks away. Since it has something to do with Coach, I'm free to take my time knowing that Coach will get me out of any punishment. I walk to her office and step in waiting for her to tell me what to do. _

"_Sit down Q." she says, so I sit down in one of those plastic chairs I hate so much. It was the seat of weakness and failure._

"_Like I have said so many times, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. Because of that, I'm going to entrust you with three keys." With that, she revealed a normal looking silver key, a black one, and a slightly smaller bronze key. They all hung around a necklace. "The first key is a master key. It will open any door in the school." Coach held the silver key in hand. "The second key is the key to my office. Maybe the first key can't open every door in the school." She said indicating to her door and holding the black key up. "The last key is a key to a safe. I'm not going to tell you where the safe is because if you can't find it yourself, you aren't really a young Sue Sylvester. I will give you a hint, it's in this office. You go and find the safe when you are in true danger." She leaned over the desk and looked me straight in the eye. Her usually menacing blue eyes took on the look of seriousness and slight desperation. "You go looking when the people you love are in danger, when something of huge proportion happens and you might die. Only then can you find that safe. You got it Q?" she said in a grave voice holding the necklace. I nodded and she passed me the keys then folded her hands on the desk. _

"_Why are you giving me these?" Curiosity got the best of me and I just had to ask._

"_Why Q? Well everything I do has a reason. And I giving you these keys have a very important reason behind it. That's all you need to know now. Put the chain on your neck and don't take them off ever. Remember Q, only when in danger you will use the last key." She says one final time before pointing to the door. "Out" I walked out feeling like something really bad was going to happen in the near future. _

0~0

"So that's what happened and I never took these keys off. Coach really didn't seem like she was joking, so I say we try and the safe and see what happens. I mean I'm in danger. And I love you guys so my loved ones are in danger too. My mom is in Boston visiting my sister so she's good for now. What about you guys?"

Santana thought about all the information I regurgitated and slowly said, "Okay. Well my parents are at the hospital. That place is practically impenetrable when it wants to be."

Then Brittany spoke up, "My parents are on a trip to Montana to try and get my Uncle Stan out of jail. He's a weed junkie."

"Okay so let's go."

0~0

We were so close to Sue's office when a hoard of Cheerios approached. There were about 12 of them, but they hadn't seemed to notice us yet. I motioned for Santana and Brittany to stop. "Go back and turn the right. We'll go in a square." I whisper. There was no way we could take all of them with cleaning supplies this inexperienced. As I said, we turned back and made a quick square to Sue's office undetected. I took the necklace off and opened the door with the black key. "Okay guys. Look for a safe of some sort." I say and I immediately get to work.

I go around checking Sue's desk area. Santana hovered around the B not really doing anything and Brittany was lounging on of the exercise balls. Well I couldn't really expect them to do anything; they already listened to me during cheerios practice and that's the achievement of the year. I glanced at the clock. School gets out at 2:45, and Cheerios start at 3:30. It was currently 3:52. Considering we just saw 11 undead Cheerios and no Sue Sylvester fuming around about her missing girls, she has left the building. She can't be dead. When she dies to this _thing,_ I'll eat my shoes. After searching her whole desk, I decided to take a quick break and join my friends at doing nothing. When did this thing start? Did it start in Lima? In Ohio? Has it spread to other states or did it spread from other states to here? Do the Government know? Did the Government_ cause_ it? All these questions were floating around in my head, but I knew they weren't going to be answered anytime soon. I ended the little break and got back to searching. I looked everywhere and the office is so small, but I couldn't find the safe. I looked to the one picture that Sue cherished. It was a photo of Sue and Jean before she passed away. Sue loved Jean and was possibly her only weakness. Then it hit me, "_Your enemy's weakness is where you will find all of their secrets and all of your answers." _Sue had said that one Cheerios practice some time ago. I lifted the photo to find that damn safe I've been looking for. And it only took me about 20 minutes. I looked to the clock now, 4:08. I picked up the little bronze key and entered it into the lock of the safe. The door clicked open and popped out. Inside there was a note, a remote, and more keys.

"Hey guys there's a note." I say beckoning them to come listen as I read aloud. The note read:

"Hello Q. If you are reading this, something terrible has happened. If it isn't the zombie apocalypse then damn it Q! Put the note back and wait for it! But if you are reading this and it _is_ the zombie apocalypse then congratulations Q. I see you remembered my weaknesses speech. You truly are a young Sue. Now, I acquired these keys from a friend of mine way back when who also gave me the master keys to the school which are now in your possession. Those keys can practically start any automatic vehicle without the manufacturer's original keys. I figured I'd make the zombie apocalypse a bit easier on you by supplying transportation means. Now, the remote. Press it and find out. Don't worry I'm alive. I expect to run into you alive too Q, and whoever you decided to bring along with you. I predict you brought Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Fake Boobs with you, so no Sandbags, the apocalypse is not my doing. Stay strong and survive. I'll see you eventually Q." Santana, Brittany, and I all had looks of bewilderment on our faces.

"She knew this was going to happen," exclaimed Santana, "but how?" I mulled this over, but couldn't find a logical explanation. Sue said she wasn't a part of it and I believe her.

"I don't know, but I want to know what this remote does." I wave the remote around as I say this.

"Oh! Can I press it?" asked Brittany.

"Sure Britt" I reply.

I hand her the remote and she presses the right button on the remote. There was a hissing noise near the trophy cases and one half of it slowly pushed back and slid to the right behind the left half of the case. It was simply a staircase heading downwards. "Come on. We have to see what's down there." And with that I started to head down the stairs.

At the bottom, I found what seemed like a common room, a place for everyone to gather. I trekked down the hall to find a very small kitchen. It was small, but it had the necessities like a stove, microwave, fridge, a table, and chairs. Across from the kitchen was a whole room filled to the brim with nonperishable foods and bottled water. There was enough to last a family of 5 maybe a year if they rationed it right. It was a big room. I exited that room and headed to the one right next to it. Next to the food storage was a fucking armory. Each 4 walls held a barrage of weapons on display, and they were obviously ready to use too. I walked to one of the drawers and inside was rounds and rounds of ammo. The other drawers also contained ammo and various hand weapons like daggers, throwing knives, holy fucking shit _grenades,_ handguns, and lastly a pair of machetes. When I pulled the last drawer in the room, the biggest one, it had what looked like military issued clothes and boots were lined next to it. When I picked up the boots I noticed little engravings on the back of the shoe. This one had B's. I picked up another pair and it said S. I picked the last one and it had Q's. Sue obviously expected me to bring San and B. I heard talking and assumed Santana and Brittany were also looking around.

"Hey guys! In here!" I yelled. Footsteps were heard and Santana and Brittany made their way into the armory.

"Holy shit we could win a war with this stuff." Santana exclaimed when she saw all the stuff.

"That's the point. We're trying to survive an apocalypse," I say motioning to the clothes and boots, "Look. Coach got us new clothes."

I stripped my cheerios uniform not caring about the other two in the room. For heaven's sake we shower together on a daily basis. I grab the uniform with a Q sewed onto the shirt and jacket. I put on the pants, shirt, and jacket. I grabbed a wrist watch so that I would always know the time. As I tighten the laces of my boots I say to them, "I guess coach took our cheerios fitting and got these made cause mine fits perfectly." I stand up and look at my new appearance.

"Butch. But it works on you Q." Santana snarks while putting her new uniform on.

While they are doing that, I lay my eyes on La France RSB silenced pistols. Sound must be a trigger for these zombies. My fath-Russell loved guns and always told my sister and me about them. My mother never allowed them in the house except for the one shotgun that belonged to his grandfather. He would occasionally bring Frannie and I to a shooting range every year. I had always been the better shot between Frannie and I. I remember my father talking about these pistols, he hated them. And for that reason, I made a mental note to take these specific pistols when we venture out later.

"Come on. There's still more rooms" I say.

I take the door that is apparently connecting to the bedroom. There are about 10 cots with the pillows and blankets all set up. There was also a small bathroom with the essentials. I walk out of the room and I was about to go to the common area, but I noticed a hatch above my head at the end of the hall. There was a ladder connected to it so I climbed it. I couldn't get the door to budge. I remembered Brittany pressing the right button to open the trophy case, so what was the left button for? I took it off of my key necklace and pressed. The hatch hissed and it popped up a little. I pushed it and it swung open. It was open air, but the sky was an ominous gray. I popped my head out and there were luckily no zombies to eat my brains out. It was the football field. So an apocalypse bunker is what's under our school? I pull the hatch door close and I climbed down.

"Do you think we can get Charity and Tubs Quinn?" asked Brittany.

I swung around and the bubbly blonde was pouting. Unable to say no, I responded, "Sure B" As I passed by Santana scowled at me. Brittany's cats never liked Santana no matter how long Brittany begged them to.

"First though, I gotta teach you guys how to shoot." I say turning back into the armory.

I came out holding way 2 Colt M16 Rifles and 2 SR-25 Sniper Rifles. I handed one of each to Santana and Brittany. I retreated back into the room and came out with a pair of my own.

"We'll start with the big ones and work our way down smaller. On the way out, if we have to shoot anything let me shoot it. When we come back you guys have the honor." I say.

"Wait. You, of all people are gonna teach us how to shoot? Look I know apocalypses do crazy shit to some people, but you don't fucking magically learn how to shoot a gun." Santana states.

"Russell used to take Frannie and I to shooting ranges. I've been going 4 times a year for 6 years."

"Hold the fuck up. Russell, king of the Fabrays, took his princesses to a _shooting range. _Who knew he could be kind of cool and you could be kind of a badass."

With that we exited through the office doors and made our trek to the outside of William McKinley High. I had the sniper rifle dangling behind my back as I held the Colt in the position to shoot. Right as we left the office door, I pulled the trigger and a zombie got a bullet to the head. "It only takes one bullet." I thought to myself. I had killed about 5 zombies on the way out. I tried to avoid making unnecessary shots to conserve ammunition. When we made it out of the school, the world seemed to have changed.

Into a fucking wasteland.

It was 4:32. In about 2 hours, the world had seemed to have turned into a nightmare or a rated M video game. There were cars abandoned on the street. The 7-11 across the street from the school windows had been broken and it seems to have been ridded of all its food and supplies. This is it. The zombie apocalypse is really happening.

"Holy crap. The whole town is fucked up." Santana exclaims by my side.

"Okay. Game plan, I teach you how to shoot, we go looking for B's cats, come bac-"

"Wait. What about Glee club? We have to find them too." Brittany intervened.

I sighed. "Okay. Continuing the game plan, instead of coming back here after we get B's cats, we go looking for the Glee club. But only until we're out of light. I don't want to do anything in the dark just yet." Brittany seemed appeased with my answer and Santana just looked pissed. I taught them the proper holding positions and how to deal with the kick when they fired. It turns out Brittany was a wonderful sniper. Santana had absolutely no patience to wait for the perfect shot to get a head shot. Santana preferred to stick to her method of aiming for the stomach and rapid firing. Sure it took a lot more bullets, but it worked for Santana.

"Okay so are we good here? Its 4:58. We have about 2 hours till night." I asked.

"Yeah, I think we're good." Santana replied.

"Okay so we got to go back and drop this stuff off and then we'll go. I wanna show you guys another way to get into the base."

"Where's base" Brittany asked.

"The place Sue left us" said Santana.

"Oh"

I lead them to the foot ball field. Santana successfully killed 2 zombies on the way back and Brittany killed 3. And as we near the middle I press the left button on the remote to see where the hatch door is. There is a little square patch of grass that is slightly higher than the rest of the field and I jog towards it. I pull at the grass and the door swings open.

"Whoa. Is that what the ladder led to?" asked Santana

"Yup, now come on." I say as I descend the ladder.

I head to the armory and put back the SR-25. I take a knife belt out of one of the drawers and put it on. I take the two machetes and slid them into two loops on either side of my waist. I also take out 2 thigh holsters from the drawer and slide them on. I slip the two La France Silenced pistols into the holsters. I put the M16 back because I don't really like the big guns unless they're automatic. Santana and Brittany join me in the armory with water bottles. I grabbed 3 extra shotguns and 4 Colt 45 handguns for the club if we found them. I passed some of the guns out for Santana and Brittany to hold too. Santana puts away her and Brittany's sniper rifles and she keeps her M16. Brittany switched her M16 for an AK-47. "I like the brown part." She gives as her explanation. We leave through the hatch this time and head to the school parking lot.

"Okay Santana, you can decide on this one. Which car? We can get any of them." I swing the world wide car key around waiting for her answer.

"The black van. There's lots of room since we're picking up the Glee club and we can open the back or slide the doors out to shoot." Santana responds after a couple of seconds of thought.

"Good choice." I say and we go running to the van. I enter the key into the driver's door to get in. I open the doors for Santana and Brittany. I stick the key into the ignition to find out that this key truly does start any car. We leave the school lot and head for the closest clubber's house, Artie. We exit the van and leave for the front door. It was locked when I jiggled the door.

"Step aside. Finally something I can do." Santana said. I was just about to ask her what she was going to do just as she kicked the door flying open. With an approving face I said, "Nice. That skill will come in handy." She just smirked at me. "Yay! San you opened the door!" Brittany squealed in happiness. Its nice to know she hasn't lost her enthusiasm yet.

"Check everywhere. You never know if zombies got in," I say before heading upstairs, "You and B sweep the first floor. I'll be up here." As I was going up, I heard a faint, "Why does Q want us to clean?" I took my machetes out and cautiously turned the corner into a bedroom. Drawers were open and clothes were strewn everywhere. I exited and headed into another room. It was in the same state. The next one was also in a disheveled state. I headed down the stairs to find Santana and Brittany standing in the kitchen looking for food. The kitchen was at a loss of food.

"I think they left because no one's here and clothes and food is missing." I say coming to a conclusion.

We left and headed to Pucks house. We exited the van and Santana again kicked open his door. Right as we entered a zombie was on its way to mauling us. I quickly unsheathed my machete and slashed its neck at the time as Brittany put 3 bullets into it. I took a closer look and it was Mrs. Puckerman. I whispered some prayers for she had been a good woman. She wouldn't let me eat bacon when I was pregnant, but a good woman none the less. Right as I stopped whispering, a mini zombie who I suspected to be Amy, Puck's little sister, came bounding out of the kitchen moaning. It was Santana this time that got the kill. I whispered prayers again. Amy was only 8. We searched the house and Puck was nowhere to be found.

We left and hit Tina's house. She and her parents had left too. We headed to Mercedes house next. We had come there too late, the zombie was already there. She screamed as it ripped her flesh. The screams started to die down until she was just a bloody pile on the ground. I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger on the zombie that killed the one person that offered me refuge when I was pregnant but didn't have to. We waited until Mercedes started to groan again. We counted 30 minutes. We waited 30 minutes before I put a bullet through her head. We headed to Mike's house next. We saw cars in the driveway, so when Santana kicked down the door we called Mike out saying it was just Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. He came running down.

"Oh my god! You guys are okay!" Mike yelled running towards us.

"Yeah, are you? Are your parents okay?" I asked. He looked to the ground. He said nothing and we all understood. I felt compelled to hug him, but B beat me to it. "Hey dancing buddy. We're finding the Glee club. Wanna come with?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab some stuff." He aid and ran upstairs. He came back down the stair, backpack on his shoulder, and grabbed a baseball bat on the way out.

"Hey Changster. You know how to work a gun?" Santana asked when we settled in the van.

"Yeah. My uncle taught me last summer." He replied. She handed him a shotgun. "Where'd you guys get your guns?" He asked.

"Sue Sylvester seemed to have expected this and practically passed on a military base to Q."

He looked at me for conformation. I nodded. "Whose houses have you been to before mine?" He asked. "Artie got out of town, so did Tina, we didn't find Puck at his house but his family got changed, and Mercedes…" I hung my head and he understood. He bowed his head and said nothing.

We headed to Brittany's house next. Santana accompanied Brittany, but we knew there were no zombies in there unless they had broken in because Brittany's parents are out of town. Brittany and Santana emerged out of the house with only a photo. No cats. "They weren't there." sniffed Brittany as she clutched the photo of her beloved cats to her chest. We passed Santana's house since she said there wasn't anything they needed there. I went into my house alone and emerged with my father's shotgun.

"No one uses this gun. It's mine." I stated while putting the key in the ignition.

We headed to Sam's house now. We all piled out and Santana again kicked the door in and yelled, "Sam! Its us Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mike!" There was no response. There was no one in the living room or kitchen. We found Sam in his room. With Puck!

"Holy shit! Guys!" yelled Puck. "Hey!" we all yelled in response. He had a rifle and Sam was packing a bag.

"Damn Baby Mama! Where'd you guys get the guns?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Sue Sylvester. She gave Q a whole base with all these guns and crap." Santana said.

"Oh my god am I glad to see you guys!" exclaimed Sam.

"We went to your house, but you weren't there." Brittany said.

"I left after, well you guys know." Puck said sadly. We understood.

"Well we're going to find the rest of the club. Coming with?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! Obviously. We were gonna go look for you guys too." Sam replied with a crowbar in hand for a weapon.

They took their small bags and put it in the back of the van. Sam grabbed a Colt saying he wanted something light for now and we went to Finn's next. This time the door was unlocked.

"Hello? Finn man! Its Puck! I got Q, San, Britt, Sam and Mike with me!" Out popped a disheveled Kurt, a worried Blaine, and a panicking Finn.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are okay!" Kurt squeaked.

"Dude, where'd you get all the guns?!" Said Finn examining our weapons.

Santana explained about how Sue left me a whole base again. Brittany also told them about our fellow glee clubbers state of safety. Kurt started to cry at Mercedes part. "So we're going to Rachel's house now. You guys wanna come? After her we're going back to base." Mike asked. I stayed quiet during most of the ordeal. They said yes. Out of the corner of my eye as we left, I saw a bloody arm peaking out of the kitchen door unmoving.

"Finn, Blaine, Kurt, you know how to use a shotgun or handgun?" I asked while driving. "I know how to use a shotgun" said Blaine. Sam handed him a shotgun. "Kurt and I don't know how to use any of them." Finn admitted. "Mike, give Finn your baseball bat and Kurt Sam's crowbar." I said. When we got to Rachel's house Finn tried to get out. "Hey don't get out." I said to him. "Why not? Rachel's my girlfriend. I should be able to get her."He responded. "Look, not to be pessimistic, but she could be dead. And also you have a baseball bat as a weapon. Let Santana, Brittany, and I go in. We know how to properly protect ourselves and possibly save Rachel." I rebutted. He seemed defeated and stayed seated. I walked out with Santana and Brittany. Santana kicked open the door and looked around.

"I'll look upstairs. You guys get this floor." I jogged up the stairs machetes in hands.

No zombies, not yet anyways. I checked her parents' room, bathroom, and guestroom. I finally got to the door with a gold star on it. Typical Rachel Berry. I opened the door cautiously. She wasn't there. I was about to walk out the door when I heard a tiny whimper. It came from the closet. I slid the door back slowly.

"Rachel? It's Quinn." I say softly. When I pull the door back fully, I expose Rachel Berry sitting on the floor of her closet in the fetal position.

"Come on Rachel. Almost the whole Glee Club is in a van outside." I try to coerce her into leaving.

"Okay." She says softly. I hold her hands and help her get up. A gunshot rings out from downstairs and Rachel jumps. I instantly wrap my arm around her and guide her down the stairs one machete in my right hand. Santana and Brittany are standing in front of the bathroom. "He's gone." says Santana confirming one of Mr. Berry's deaths. Rachel turns her head into my shoulder and I hold her tighter. "Come on." I say and we all leave the house. I open the back door of the van and help Rachel in. "Rachel! Are you okay? Oh man, I'm so glad to see you!" Finn says excitedly not seeing the sadness in Rachel's eyes. I drive us all back to the school to introduce them to their new home and to make the next move.

As I pull into the school parking lot I warn them all the get their weapons ready. I lead them through the school to Sue's office. On the way there, I had cut down 2 zombies, Santana shot 1, Sam shot 1, Puck shot 2, Mike shot 1, and Brittany got 3. "What are we doing in Sue's office" asked Kurt. "This." I say just as I press the right button on the remote and the trophy case slides back.

"Whoa!"

"Holy Shit!"

"I always knew she was crazy."

"Wow."

"What the hell?"

"Cool!"

"Interesting"

The remaining part of the Glee club had all sorts of responses. Brittany led the way down and I clicked the trophy case shut as soon as Rachel walked down. I stayed in the back watching the group. They gaped at the fact that this is what's under their school. Santana finished the tour in which she ended, "If you touch the guns, I will cut your balls off." I looked to the clock, 7:23. "Do you guys want to eat? It's almost 7:30 if you're hungry?" I asked everyone. They declined. "We can sleep?" I offered because I really wanted to do just that. They all replied yes hoping that this was just a dream and when they fell asleep and woke up tomorrow everything would be back to normal. They all headed to the bedroom, all of them except for Rachel. She sat on the couch with her head hanging down.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her, "You okay?"

"No. No I'm not okay." she replied never taking her eyes of the hands folded in her lap.

"I'm not okay either." I said back.

It was true. There's so many things about me that aren't okay. Regardless of a zombie apocalypse, I, Quinn Fabray, am not okay. We just sat like that as our friends sleep. We sat thinking about how we're not okay. We sat for an hour. I got up and wiped the sweat off my hands onto my pants. "Come on Rachel. We gotta go to sleep." I say. She finally looks up with her brown eyes. I get lost in them and at the fact they are the most beautiful things I've seen since this whole damn ordeal started. I held my hand out in hopes she would accept it. She did. I helped her get up and we walked to the bedroom. I flicked the light on to see everyone asleep. Everyone was sleeping in separate cots except for Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany who decide to share with their respective counter parts. "Goodnight Rachel." I say to her as she gets into her own cot. As I snuggle into my blankets and pillow I hear a soft goodnight Quinn. I stay quiet, hoping she would say more. She didn't say anything else.

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAA. First Fic. So be nice. . I wrote this whenever I didn't feel like doing class work in school so I had to type everything over again. I have no clue how to format things and my grammar is super crappy either because I never paid attention in school or my teachers just sucked. It's probably the first one. Again I don't own Glee cause I don't feel like being sued or arrested anytime soon. Hi MacKenzie(:**


End file.
